Virgin
by sjt1988
Summary: Rose Weasley is seeing every one of her cousins and brother getting married but she is still single and never knew the touch of a man. Can Scorpius Malfoy be that man?
1. Chapter 1

Lily came crushing through my flat door excitedly. "Rose!" She yelled my name because she didn't see me sitting at my counter with a cup of tea.

"You might want to close the door." I said, putting my bookmark in my book. I knew I wasn't going to get any reading done when Lily was here. Lily closed the door and saw me looking at her. She smiled at like she had some big news for me. She came over and hugged me before she made herself a cup of tea. She sat down next to me on the stool. "Is there a reason you are at my house on a Thursday?" I asked her. Lily rolled her eyes. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question because Lily would show up at my door on random days.

"I have news for you and I want you to be the first to know." Lily took a sit of her tea. "You know how to make the best tea in England." Lily sat there enjoying her tea.

"Do you want to tell me what your news is?" If I didn't ask Lily would be here all night.

"Jeremy proposed to me last night," Lily said. I saw the biggest smile on her face. Jeremy Wood was her boyfriend for the last two years. I reached across and hugged her.

"That is great Lily," I broke the hug. "Do your parents know?" I asked. I thought she would tell her parents first. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I told them last night. I wanted to tell you next because I want you to be my maid of honor." I choked on my tea. I recover by coughing and Lily hitting me on the back.

"You want me to be your maid of honor," Lily nodded.

"Who else would I ask?" I nodded.

"I would be honored." I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Have you picked a day?"

Lily shook her head and laughed. "No but you can help." I laughed. We discussed what she wanted for the wedding. "I have to pee," Lily got up and went to my bathroom.

While Lily was in the bathroom it made me think of our other cousins. Most of them of them were married or engaged. Lily was one of the last to get engaged. I knew my brother was going to ask his girlfriend soon. He told our parents and me the last time we had dinner just the four of us. Everyone who was married was having children even my prankster cousins. They were all about to become dads. And the thing was that I didn't even have a boyfriend and I have never had sex in my twenty-five years. The girls would get together and talk about what they did with their husbands and boyfriends and I never told a story. My cousins all thought that I like to keep my sex private which is true because I don't have one.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lily spoke very softly. I nodded. "Are you sure?" Lily took a seat on the stool. I looked over to Lily to see worry on her face. Something in me told me to tell her what is on my mind.

"Lily if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." Lily said.

I took a breath. "I'm still a virgin." I looked away because I didn't want to see the look on her face. When she didn't say anything to me I took a look at her face. All I saw was surprise on her face.

"What about Ben or Greg?" Lily was talking about my two boyfriends that I had in my life. It's not that I'm not beautiful with my red curly hair and golden brown eyes but I didn't fall for guys that easily.

"They only lasted two months before I broke it off with them. They wanted something I wasn't ready to do and they didn't want to wait so I broke up with them." I explained to her. Lily reached over and hugged me.

"We'll find someone who will wait until the end of time for you," Lily said. "Wow," Lily still couldn't believe it. Lily wanted to say more but didn't know what to say. "I got to go but I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday." I nodded.

"I'll be the only single one there." Lily hugged me one more time before leaving.

* * *

On Friday Hugo told us that Anna had said yes. I was happy for my brother. Anna was good for him. I knew Lily and Hugo were going to tell the rest of the family today. I was happy for both of them. I was happy for them but I wanted it to happen to me. I was jealous of my cousin and brother I admitted to myself last night. I won't tell them because this is their time. I guess I'll just be the spinster aunt to their kids. I'll spoil them with gifts that their parents wouldn't get for them.

When I got to the Burrow I ran into Teddy's and Vic's oldest at seven. His hair was changing and that only happen when he was in trouble. I grabbed him before he could take off. I saw Vic come in. She grabbed her child.

"Thank you, Rose." She gave me a one arm hug. She patted her stomach. "It's hard to keep up with this one when you're seven months pregnant." Vic was on her fourth child. "We hope this one is a girl." Teddy and Vic had three sons and they were hoping for a girl.

I gave her a smile. "I'm sure it will be." I let her go to deal with her son. I made my way outside where everyone was. It looked like everyone was here.

Roxanne was talking to anyone who would listen about her wedding that was happening in four months. You couldn't tell but she was pregnant with her first child. She was the first to see me. "Rose, remember we have a fitting in a week," I nodded. I was one of the bridesmaids. She was about to go into something when my mum rescue me.

I thanked her before I left her. I knew she would ask when I would bring a nice guy home. I made it to the table without anyone stopping me. Everyone was talking to each other. Everyone looked very happy with their lives. I grabbed a butterbeer from the table that held the drinks. I made my way around to everyone to see how their lives were going.

"Lunch," Grandmum called out. Everyone took a seat at the table that was placed outside. I sat on the end next to Lily. Dom was sitting across from me telling about what her newborn daughter was doing.

"Page did the cutest thing yesterday," Dom told us about what her daughter did. I was glad for her. Dom had two daughters Pier and Page with her husband, Zach. She was about to say something when Hugo stood up.

"Anna and I would like to tell you that we are getting married." Everyone erupted in cheers. Grandmum was crying.

"Thanks, Hugo for ruining my news," Everyone turned their eyes to Lily. They waited for her to say something. "Jeremy asked me to marry him and I said yes." People were going around to Lily and Hugo saying their congratulation to them.

After everyone settled down and were eating and I tried to hide behind Lily because I didn't want Grandmum asking me questions about my love life. I wasn't so lucky. "Rose, when are you going to bring a nice boy home?" Everyone was looking at me. Lily gave me a sorry look.

"When I'm ready Grandmum," I held on to my fork a little too hard.

"I worried about you. It doesn't seem right that all of your cousins are with someone and you haven't brought a guy home once." Grandmum said in a sweet voice.

"Maybe I like to be single and there nothing wrong with that because Uncle Charlie is single." I said. I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"It doesn't seem right for a girl and even your uncle brought some girls home. I don't want you to be an old maid, dear. You're already twenty-five. You better get on it before all the good ones are taken." Grandmum said like it wasn't meant to hurt me.

The tears were ready to fall. I put my silverware down. "I don't need this." I got up. "I don't need a man to make me happy. Congratulation Lily and Hugo, I'm happy for you. Goodbye." I walked away from the table into the house and through the floo to my flat where I let the tears flow free. I locked my floo so no one would come after me.

After an hour of crying I took a shower, made a pot of tea, and crawl on the couch with a good book and my cat, Queen. I was in the fifth chapter when there was a knock on my door. I set my book down and went to the door. I looked through the peephole to see a man standing there. He didn't look like any of my male family members so I opened the door. He had white blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He was smiling at me and it made me what to smile. I smiled back at him. He was tall and I liked that about him.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar," His accent was a mixture of American and British. I liked it very much.

"Yeah, come in." I moved out of the way to let him in. I went in the kitchen and poured some sugar in a baggie. I brought the baggie to him. "Here you go." He took the baggie and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you," He let himself out. I was going to go get back to my book when there was another knock on my door. I went to open it to find the guy back. "I was thinking I should thank you by buying you tea. Do you know a good tea shop around here?"

"Yes, but I'm not going out with you when I don't know your name." I smiled at the good looking man in front of me.

"Scorpius Malfoy," He put his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it. "Rose Weasley. Let me grab my coat." He nodded and I went to get my coat.

I took him to this little tea shop where he could buy me a cup of tea. We took a seat at one of the tables and a waitress came and took our order. We both order tea. While we were waiting I had to know about the accent.

"First things first, where did you get your accent?" I asked.

Scorpius laughed. "I lived in England until I was twelve until I went to school in America. I went to school there for the next six years. Between breaks here in England and spending most of my time in America I got it." They brought our teas. Scorpius leaned closer. "Can I tell you something?" I nodded. It felt like he was going to tell me secret. "I'm a wizard." I laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him. I leaned closer to me. "I know, only witches and wizards live in my building." We both started laughing. Why didn't he go to Hogwarts because I would have remembered him? "Why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" I had to know.

He frowned by the light didn't leave his eyes. "I did for one year but after one year I didn't like it and my parents decide to send me to other school."

"What didn't you like about the school?" I asked. I thought it was the best school out there.

"No one wanted to be my friend. My dormmates didn't want to be my friends because my family were cowards in the war and no one wanted a death eater as a friend." I want to reached over and hugged him but because that seem a little to forward.

"Sorry," Scorpius waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of friends now. I was best man at one of their weddings." Scorpius laughed. Then he told a story about his friends. We spent the night trading stories. I found out he was an only child, who his parents were, that he lived in America since his graduation. He just came back to England because his grandfather isn't doing so well and he wanted to be closer to his family. He was a writer but he didn't tell me the name he wrote under. We stayed until they kicked us out. Scorpius walked me to my door. "I had a great time, Rose. How about dinner some time?" He asked.

"That would be great, Scorpius." I smiled at him. "Good night," I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He waited until I went in before he left. I was on top of the world that I didn't see Lily sitting on my couch.

"It's about time you came home," I jumped a foot and turned to Lily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I took off my coat.

"I came to make sure you were ok and you weren't here." Lily got up and came over to me. "You had me worried."

"I went out for a cup of tea." Lily didn't believe me.

"You make better tea here." She gave me a look to tell her the truth.

"A guy came over and asked for sugar. I gave him some; he left then came back and asked me for tea." I went to the kitchen. I knew Lily would follow me.

"You went out with a guy you didn't know after what happen at the Burrow." I got out some fruit.

"Yeah, he made me feel beautiful. I really like him and we are going to dinner sometime this week."

"You were feeling vulnerable after what happen today. How do you know he's not a murderer or something?" I was outraged.

"Lily, we spent the whole night talking. You have to trust me on this. It feels right. I'm going to see where this is going. Just be happy for me." Lily nodded.

"Okay, but I'm meeting him before your dinner date." Lily hugged me. "Good night." Lily left. I put the fruit away and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was at my desk working in the International Magical Office of Law. I work with mainly two countries, New Zealand and Australia about laws. I was about to make a floo call to New Zealand when I got a letter. I opened the letter.

'Rose,

If you aren't doing anything Tuesday, would you like to do dinner.

-Scorpius'

I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote him back. Telling him I was free and that would be great. I couldn't shake the smile all day even when I had to go and see my mum about something or when my grandmum came over to apologize for yesterday. I know they both saw something but I didn't tell them what was going on. I didn't even tell Lily because I knew she would want to be here to meet Scorpius.

Tuesday was here and I decide on a blue dress that fitted me perfectly. I made sure that my hair wasn't too wild and put on some make-up. Scorpius was here at seven. He was wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. To me he looked good enough to eat. He looked me up and down. He liked what I was wearing. He smiled and my heart did a few backflips.

"You look beautiful, Rose." He took my hand and led me out of the building. He hailed a cab. He took me to a little restaurant where the food was good. We sat there and talked.

Scorpius walked me to my door after dinner. He was holding my hand when he stopped in front of my door. "I really had a good time Rose." He leaned over and kissed me. At first I thought it was going to be quick kiss but Scorpius deepen it. He arms snaked around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there kissing not thinking about anyone walking in on us. Scorpius broke the kiss. We both took a couple of breaths before either one could say anything. I was the first to say something.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him. Scorpius smiled.

"I would love too but I don't want to rush things with us." Scorpius leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Good night, Rose."

"Would you like to come over for dinner Thursday?" I blurted out.

"I would like to. I'll bring the wine." Scorpius gave me one more smile before walking away.

I sighed, let myself in my flat, and leaned against the door. I knew what would have happen if he came in. We wouldn't have stopped at kissing. Was I ready to lose my virginity? There was something that felt right with Scorpius and not the other two guys I dated. I think one of the best things was he didn't want to rush it. I think part of me was falling for him even after two dates.

I got off the door and went to my room to get ready for bed. As I went to sleep I couldn't shake my smile on my face. I had dreams of him that night.

* * *

The next morning I had a half day at work because I had to go to the fitting with Roxanne, Lucy, and Lily. We were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and I was running late. We were meeting at noon and it was now twelve-thirty.

I ran through the door of the pub and saw them sitting in a corner booth. Lucy was nursing her son, Daniel, Roxanne didn't look very happy that I was late; Lily was trying not to laugh. I made my way over to them. "Hello, sorry I'm late." I took a seat next to Lily. Roxanne threw me a look. "I got caught up at work." Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"I told you to take the whole day off," Lily said. She took a chip off her plate and put it in her mouth. I shook my head.

"Sorry, someone called in." I said.

"We have an hour before we have to be at the fitting. I don't think you are going to have time to eat." Roxanne scolded me.

I smiled. "I sent my order in and it should be here soon," I looked in the crowded pub and saw a waitress bringing my food now. She placed the food in front of me. We talked while we finished eating.

After we left we walked to the dress shop, Roxanne kept throwing me looks like I was making us late even when we were right on time. I just thought about last night and how happy Scorpius made me. We got to the dress shop and Roxanne gave them her name they very happy to help us with the name Weasley.

Roxanne was the first to go and she came out in a beautiful white dress. I thought she looked beautiful and Jack was going to be a very happy man. Lucy was next, I took Daniel from her. Roxanne looked at me. "Are you going to bring anyone to my wedding?" I didn't bring people to my cousins' weddings because they would think that there was something there when the person is just a friend.

I thought of Scorpius and I thought we would have a good time at Roxanne's wedding. I smiled. "Maybe," Lily knew I was talking about Scorpius even if she didn't know his name by the look on her face.

Lucy poked her head out of the dressing room. "Wait Rose is bringing someone to the wedding."

"I said maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Lucy asked.

"I just met him and we been on two dates," I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face.

"You went out with him to dinner didn't you?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"Last night and we had a great time. Tomorrow I'm cooking dinner for him." I said.

"You still didn't tell us his name," Roxanne stated.

There was something about keeping his name a secret that no one would know but me. And maybe he would stay just mine for a little while longer. I looked at their faces and they were all waiting for me even little Daniel to say something. I smiled. "If I tell you his name you can't tell anyone or look him up." They frowned when I told them this because I knew they would have looked him up and tell their other half. After two second they nodded. I smiled just thinking about Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy," Then Roxanne and Lucy started asking me questions. We finished the fitting with Roxanne and Lucy wanting to meet him. Lucy and Roxanne went home where their men where. Lily followed me home.

When we enter my flat, I said. "Don't say anything about meeting him because I want him all to myself right now." Lily wanted to say something but I said instead. "Do you remember when you started dating Jeremy and you didn't want your parents to know that you were dating him because they knew his parents and they would start planning your wedding even before you were ready." Lily nodded. "I don't want that just yet."

"Ok, if you are happy I'm good. Do you think he is the one?" Lily asked. We made our way to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. I just put the water on when there was a knock on the door. Lily went to get the door and came back with Scorpius. Scorpius was in front of her and I saw Lily looking him up and down. Scorpius came over and gave me a kiss. Lily was nodding her approval.

"Rose, I hate to do this to you but I have to change the date of your cooking I have a family thing that day." I nodded. "How does Friday look?"

I smiled. "I can't dinner with the parents," Scorpius nodded and smiled.

"Saturday," I nodded. Scorpius kissed me again when I heard someone coughing behind me. I forgot Lily was here.

"Sorry, Scorpius this is my cousin Lily," I pointed her out. "Lily this is Scorpius." They shook hands and said hi.

"Rose, I'll see you Saturday." Scorpius left. Lily watched him leave before she said anything.

"Wow, he is gorgeous. If I wasn't so in love with Jeremy and he didn't only see you I would try to get him in bed. Yum,"

"Lily," I shook my head at her. Lily laughed and threw her arms around me. We went into the living room with the tea. "I guess you are happy now that you met him." Lily laughed.

"Very much so, I think you should bring him to the wedding." I sighed. "You should show him off to the family and make all the girls jealous." I shook my head at her. The rest of the night Lily kept throwing that in the conversation.

* * *

I put the finishing touches on dinner that I was making for Scorpius. He would be here in a half an hour. I smoothed down my skirt and made sure there wasn't any cat hair on it. Dinner was a recipe that my Grandmum Granger always made for me and Hugo when we went over to visit. I knew it was something he would like. I went around the house to make sure everything was in its place. I was nervous about us being alone in my flat. I never really had a guy over who wasn't a family member or close to it. The person who was over the most was Lily. Everything looked good.

Scorpius knocked on the door a little before seven- thirty, I opened the door with a smile. Scorpius stood there with a bottle of wine and a frown on his face. I reached out to hug him but he stopped me. "Rose I need to talk to you before this goes any further. I really like you and I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't bring it up," I moved out of the way to let Scorpius in. I closed the door behind him. I led him to the kitchen where the table was set for two. Scorpius took a seat at one of the chairs.

"I need to get this off my chest." Scorpius put the bottle on the table. I sat on the edge of the table. "You know that my family was death eaters," Rose nodded. "My family's home was headquarters to Voldemort and his followers. My family was one of main followers of Voldemort was one of the reasons people didn't like me back at Hogwarts. I thought that they weren't important but they were. I left because people only thought I wanted to bring back the past. No one got to know me," Scorpius looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry. If you don't what to me be with me I'll understand."

I sat in his lap. Scorpius put his arms around me. "The thing is my great-aunt tortured your mum back in the war." He turned away from me. I turned his to face me.

"Scorpius, where did you hear this?" I asked.

"When I told my parents that I was dating you. My dad knew who your parents and told me the story. I felt bad."

"Scorpius that happen in the past and it has nothing to do with us now." I kissed him. "I want to be with you and see where this going because there is something between us and I want to know." I kissed him again before I got off his lap. "Now, that's have dinner because I'm hungry."

I went to the kitchen and brought out dinner. Scorpius poured the wine. "What did your parents say to you dating me?" I asked after we had food on our plates.

"They can't wait to meet you." Scorpius smiled. He took a bit of food. "This is really good."

"I guess we will meet each other parents later." I took a bit of food. We talked and ate the food. We ended talking on the sofa. We made out for a bit before Scorpius had to leave. We wanted to take things slow for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius and I have been dating for three months and things been going great. We had a least two dates a week. Scorpius could be found at my flat or I could be at his. We were still taking things slow by sleeping in our own flats. I was nervous about asking Scorpius if he wanted to go to Roxanne's wedding with me. He would be the first that I would bring to the wedding and the whole family would meet him. I think it would easy for him to meet my parents and brother and his fiancée separate.

I looked at the clock to see that Scorpius will be here in a few minutes for our date. He is taking me to see a muggle play that he saw in America and to him it was really great. We were going to dinner afterwards. I looked in the mirror to see if everything was good. I decide to talk to him about the wedding and meeting our parents.

My parents knew I was dating someone but didn't know his name. I was worried that they might say something when I tell them his name. I know I should, Scorpius' parents already know about me. After I'm done talking to him about the wedding and the meetings of the parents, I will tell my parents about him. Lily was the only one who ever met him. I met his cousin one time when I had to get something from his flat. He was nice to me.

There was a knock on the door, I heard it being open by Scorpius. He would come in after he knock after the first month of us being together. "You look beautiful," He kissed the back of my neck. I looked at him through the mirror and turned around. I looked him up and down.

He was in muggle tux. "You don't look too bad yourself." I went and grabbed my shawl and purse. Scorpius placed it around my shoulders for me. I lanced my arm through his and we left the building.

After the play, Scorpius took me to a nice restaurant that was small but the food was good as he told me. We were shown to our table and Scorpius ordered us some wine. I looked at the menu to find something to eat. We didn't say anything as we looked over our menu. The waiter came over and took our order. I thought it was the perfect time to talk to him about everything that is going on in my head.

"Scorpius," He looked over at me from his wine glass.

"Hmm," I heard him say. I smiled at him.

"My cousin is getting married in a month and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Scorpius chocked on his wine. He didn't say anything because the waiter brought our appetizers.

Then he smiled and cleared his throat. "I would love too. How big is your family again?" He looked a little worried.

I laughed. "There are my grandparents, my parents, my five uncles, my four aunts, my ten cousins with their spouses and children, and my brother and his fiancée." He nodded.

"That is a lot of people," He said. He sounded nervous about what my family could do to him.

I smiled. "That why I was thinking that you could meet my parents and my brother and his fiancée first before the wedding. You already met Lily." Scorpius nodded. "Oh one more thing," I have been thinking about how to tell him that I was a bridesmaid. I waited for him to be looking at me. "I'm a bridesmaid." He sighed.

"So I'm going to have to sit next to one of your cousins." He said. I nodded.

"I'll make sure you are sitting next to Hugo or Jeremy, who is Lily's fiancé." Scorpius nodded.

Then he smiled. "If I'm meeting your parents and brother, you have to meet my parents." It looked like he was going to say this the whole time.

"I guess," I sighed like if I have too. Scorpius laughed and leaned over and kissed me on the lips. The rest of the evening went well. He kissed me goodnight and went home after seeing that I was in my flat safely.

* * *

The next night after work I went to my parents' house. I knew that they would both be home. Mum put another place at the table when I came in. We were about to have dinner and I sat at the table. Mum gave me a knowing smile like she knew what this was about. Dad wasn't around when I came in.

"Where is Dad?" I asked after giving Mum a kiss on the cheek.

"He should be home soon. So why are you over for dinner on a Monday? You missed dinner at the Burrow and your grandmother missed you." I rolled my eyes and Mum threw me a look. "Just wait until you have a daughter." She shook her head.

"Sorry, I had date yesterday." Mum turned around and stirred something in the pot on the stove. She gave me a look.

"When I am going to meet this young man?" She asked. I was glad I didn't have to answer her because Dad came in. He kissed Mum and me before putting his bag down.

"Smells good, Hermione." Dad took off his jacket and was about to throw it on one of the chairs until Mum threw him a look. He went to put it on one of the hooks by the door.

Mum put dinner on the table as Dad came walking in the room. We sat down and piled food on our plates. "So Rose what brings you here on a Monday?" Mum asked. She really wanted to know because she didn't wait for me to take my first bite.

"As you must know it is about the man I have been seeing." Mum threw a smile at Dad, who gave her a weak one.

"So," Mum was impatient.

"Well his name is Scorpius Malfoy and I would like you to meet him before Roxanne's wedding because I am bringing him." I smiled. Dad frowned. Mum smile got tight.

"That is great, Rose. I can't wait to meet him." I knew Dad wanted to say something but Mum threw him a look. I knew when my parents weren't happy.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, dear. We just knew his father when we were in school."

"I know. He told me and he didn't want to be with me after he talked to his parents. I told him I wanted this and he makes me very happy. His parents want to meet me. So I think they changed if they know who I am." Mum sighed and smiled.

"We'll meet him if he makes you so happy and this is the first guy you ever brought home." I moaned.

"Mum." She laughed.

"How about this Friday, Hugo and Anna will be here." I smiled that was great.

"That would be great." I turned to Dad to see how he was taking all this because he hasn't said anything to this.

He smiled. "I'll meet him to make sure is good for you, Rosie."

"Dad," He laughed.

"The way you talk about him lets me know how happy he makes you." The way Dad said it was like he was losing me to the man I loved. I looked away because it seemed like they knew more about me right now than I knew about me.

* * *

"Everything is going to be oaky," I kissed Scorpius as we stood in front of my childhood home. It was Friday and the dinner with my family. He grabbed my hand.

"Your father won't try to kill me," He said. I laughed.

"No, he's waiting to meet you before he does anything like that." I opened the door. "Hello," I yelled through the house. Scorpius followed me in. Hugo came out of the kitchen eating something.

"Everyone is in the kitchen," He said with food still in his mouth.

"Why don't you finish the food in your mouth before talking?" I asked. Hugo smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how Anna fell in love with you." I pulled Scorpius around Hugo and went to the kitchen.

When we entered I saw Anna and Mum talking about the food. Anna was a pretty girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes and somehow she fell in love with my brother. Dad was sitting at the table looking at the paper and threw his two cents in when he could.

"You could move from out of front of the door," I heard Hugo say from behind us. I moved out of the way so Hugo could come in. He went straight for Anna. Mum saw that Scorpius and I were here.

"Rose," She wiped her hands on the towel and came over to hug me. "This must be Scorpius," I nodded.

"Scorpius, this is my mum, Hermione. Over there by the stove is my brother and his fiancée, Anna," I pointed them out. "Sitting at the table is my dad, Ron. Everyone this is Scorpius, my boyfriend."

Scorpius smiled at Mum. "Mrs. Weasley," He held out his hand. Mum didn't take his hand but pulled him in a hug.

"Scorpius, welcome." She let him go. Scorpius give me a strange look and I just smiled back at him. Mum went back to the stove to help Anna. I pulled Scorpius to the table.

"Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said. Again he held out his hand. Dad looked him up and down like he was making sure that everything was okay with him. Dad took his hand and shook it.

"Scorpius, I hope you are hungry because my wife made a huge meal for you." Dad smiled at him. "What is your favorite quidditch team?" Dad asked.

"Dad," I moaned.

"What?" He looked like an innocent child.

Scorpius smiled. "An American team called the Boston Dragons."

"How are they?" Dad had never heard of them.

"They won the American Cup three years in a row." Scorpius said. He took a seat at the table. Dad and him started to compare quidditch teams. I just lost Scorpius.

I made my way over to the stove where Anna and Mum were. Hugo went over to the men to talk about sports. I shook my head. "What is with men and quidditch?" I asked. Mum laughed.

"I have been trying to find out since I been friends with your father and uncle Harry." Mum laughed.

"Rose, I have to say is that you have a good looking one," Anna said. "Yum."

"You know Lily said the same thing when she met him," I smiled. I got along well with Anna since I knew her in school. She was friends with Lily.

"All I have to say is that it is great that I'm engaged and that Lily is too because I would totally do him." Anna said. Mum threw Anna a look.

Anna smiled. "What I'm still marrying your son because I love him and it seem Scorpius only has eyes for Rose. He has been throwing her looks since she walked over here. He is not going to notice me." Anna kissed Mum on the cheek. "So are you bringing him to the wedding?" Anna asked me.

"Yes," I smiled. "I didn't want him not going in there scared only knowing Lily there."

"I understand. I remember the first time Hugo took me to meet your family. I was scared." Anna said.

"Why? You knew our family." I said.

"It was different because I was dating your brother." I nodded. I would never understand it.

"I know what you mean," Mum said. I give her questionable look. "I knew the Weasleys as Hermione the friend but when Ron and I started dating I was nervous to how they would take it and I say they took it well because there was money exchanged between them." We laughed. She handed me six plates. "Go and set the table." I nodded.

"You learn something new about your future in-laws every day," I heard Anna behind me. I laughed. "So what is going on with you and Scorpius?" Anna started to place the silverware next to the plates.

"We've been dating for three months and are taking things slow." I said.

"What do you mean by slow?" Anna asked.

"We haven't slept together yet." Anna's eyes widen.

"You don't know what is under those clothes." I shook my head. Anna didn't know what to say. "You have to find out soon because I think every female cousin is going to want to find out."

I laughed. That was not going to happen until I was ready. Scorpius didn't even know that I was virgin. We haven't talk about sex and how would we know we were ready.

"We'll see." I gave her a look. She was about to say something but I stopped her. "I wouldn't say anything or I could tell Mum and Dad where you and Hugo had your first time." I caught Hugo and Anna in his room after their sixth year when Mum and Dad weren't home. I remember that Mum and Dad had a rule that no one from the opposite sex couldn't go upstairs.

"You promise that you would say anything." Anna said.

"And I won't maybe at your wedding," Anna gone white.

"Rose," She moaned. I laughed. I put the last plate on the table. I waited until she was done before taking her my arms and giving her hug.

"Don't worry. They will never know." I said.

"Know what?" Hugo came in the room. He had wine glasses in his hands.

"Nothing," I traded a smile with Anna. Hugo mumbled something under his breath before going to get more wine glasses.

Soon we were sitting around the table. We passed the dishes around. "So Scorpius what do you do as a living?" Dad asked.

"I write for living and I'm very good at it." Scorpius took a bit of the food. "This is good." Scorpius told my mum.

"Thank you," She smiled. "What name do you write under because I would know if you wrote a book?" Mum wanted to know if his books were any good.

Scorpius smiled. "I can't tell you that." Mum frowned because she knew almost every author out there. Also she didn't like that Scorpius didn't tell her. Dad laughed. Mum threw him a look. Dad just smiled.

The conversation turned away from Scorpius to what Hugo and Anna had planned for their wedding. They were telling us that they picked the day and decide on where they were going to have it. Who was going to stand up there with them? Everything was going great until Mum said.

"Ron, just wait there will be little ones running around here very soon." Hugo and Anna traded a look as did Scorpius and I did.

"Mum," Hugo and I said.

After that the night went very well. I was glad that they got along with Scorpius and told him to come again.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius came in without knocking. "Rose," He yelled my name through my flat.

"What?" I came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in my hand. He was standing there in only pajamas pants. His feet were bare. His chest was tone, it was flat with a hint of abs showing. I was standing there in my flannel pajamas.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked. I still had a mouth full of toothpaste in my mouth. I went back to the bathroom to spit it out. Scorpius followed me because he said.

"My mum is having dinner party tomorrow and she wants us both to be there."

"Oh," I was going to have to meet his family with other people there that I wouldn't know who they were. Scorpius must have heard my discomfort because he said.

"It's only going to be family. My parents, my aunt and uncle, my cousins and grandparents."

I smiled. "That would be great." He kissed me after I clean out my mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He kissed me one more time before leaving. I followed him to lock the door behind him. Tomorrow I was going to meet his family.

The next night, I made sure that I looked good to meet his family. I didn't know what to wear so I put on a black skirt with a green blouse with black flats. Scorpius walked in after I checked my purse. He was wearing black slacks with light blue shirt and navy blue blazer over it. He came and kissed me. "You look beautiful," He said.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." He laughed. He pulled me to the fireplace.

"Don't worry, you will do great." I nodded. We went through the fireplace. We came to a room with another fireplace in it. There was a few chairs in it. Scorpius grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We made our way to the drawing room. Scorpius and I walked in to his parents and one set of grandparents was there. His mother came over and hugged him. She smiled at me.

"You must be Rose." I nodded. "I'm Astoria, Scorpius' mother." She hugged me.

"Hello," I said.

"Come, I'll show you around." She grabbed my hand. I threw Scorpius look and he shrugged it off. I gave him my evil look and he tried not to laugh. "You are the first girl that Scorpius brought over to meet." His mother said. "This is great," She said. "This is Lucius and Narcissa." I smiled at them. Lucius give a nod and Narcissa give my smile. They seem like they didn't want me to be here. Astoria moved along to where Scorpius was sitting with his father. "This is my husband, Draco." There was a smile in his eyes that warmed me up.

"Hello, Rose. How are your parents?" He asked.

"They're good." I said as I took a seat next to Scorpius. Astoria took a seat on the arm of Draco's chair, he pulled her in his lap.

"Draco," She tried to be mad at him but it wasn't working. Draco just tighten his arms around her. I smiled. They seem very happy together. I hope that could be Scorpius and I someday.

Where did that come from? We were only dating. Yes we have met each other parents but we didn't know where this was going. Were we going to be together in the long run? I did like where this was going and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.

Scorpius other grandparents the Greengrass came in and they were very nice to me. They asked after my family and what was going on in it. His aunt Daphne and uncle Greg along with his two cousin Owen and Steven came in. They were nice to me. We didn't have to wait long before dinner was ready. We made our way in the dining room. The table was set nicely. Scorpius held the chair out for me. Soon we were being served.

"So, Rose what is it that you do? Scorpius told us that you work in the Ministry." Astoria asked me.

"I work in International Magical Office of Law. I mostly work with New Zealand and Australia." I said.

"That must be fun. You must travel a lot." Astoria stated.

I shook my head. "No, I go maybe twice a year. I have a team down there to help." Scorpius' family seem that they were impressed by what I was saying.

"That sounds like amazing work." Astoria said. She turned to Owen to ask him about his wedding. He was the oldest by two years. I turned to Scorpius.

"You didn't tell me that Owen was getting married." I hit him on the arm. His grandmother Erin smiled at us because she saw what I had done.

He leaned closer. "I don't think that it is going to happen. If she really loved him she would be here right now getting to know his family. We really don't see her. I know if it was me I would want my family to like the girl that I am going to marry. No one likes her. She tried to flirt with me and Steve." Steve who sat on my other side stopped talking to his grandfather, Paul.

"Are you talking about my future sister-in-law?" He asked. We nodded. "I tried to talk to Owen about it but he still wants to marry her. I think it is going to end in divorce. I just hope there are no kids involved." I frown after hearing what they said about Owen's fiancée.

"She can't be that bad." I said. Steve nodded.

"You went to Hogwarts, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you remember Edwina Frozen?"

I had to think. "What house was she in and she was older then us or younger?" I asked. Steve was in the same year that I was in.

"She was in Ravenclaw and a year older." He said.

"I think she dated my cousin Louis at one time." I said. "It didn't last long."

"Probably, she liked to date all the important boys in the school and I'm sure your cousins were important." I had to think about her.

"Did she have white blond hair and clear blue eyes," He nodded. I made a face. "I remember her. She wanted me to introduce her to my cousin James since we were in the same study group. I told her to introduce herself to him. She didn't like me afterwards and never talked to me again." Steve and Scorpius smiled. "I can see why you don't want her in the family." They nodded.

"Why isn't she here?" I asked.

"She told Owen that this was a family dinner and she didn't want to invade a family thing." Steve said. I shook my head. "If you were getting married to Scorpius," At that I blushed. "You would come to family things because they were going to be your family."

I nodded. "Yeah, this would be my family and any children we have would be part of this family so I would be here and I would want Scorpius to be there with my family." Steve smiled over me to his cousin. They had said something between their eyes because they smiled. I needed to turn the conversation away from me. "So Steve are you seeing anyone?" I asked.

"No, I plan on staying single for the rest of my life." He smiled. I could tell he was a lady's man.

"Yeah, I don't think Aunt Daphne would not like that." Scorpius smiled at him.

Steve chanced a look at his mother. "Well it is my life and it is what I want."

I smiled at him. "That is what my cousin Fred said but now he is married with a baby. Love has a way of coming out of nowhere." Steve frowned and Scorpius laughed. Everyone turned to us to see what was funny.

"Just talking about Steve's love life." Scorpius said to them. They smiled and went back to conversations. Scorpius placed his arm around my chair and leaned over to kiss me on the side of the head. "That was great."

The rest of the night pass fairly well. I talked with everyone but elder Malfoys. They kept their distance from me. We were standing by the fireplace ready to go. Astoria hugged me. "I hope to see you again."

I smiled. "I hope too. I had great fun tonight." I saw Draco say something to Scorpius who nodded at him. Draco and Astoria traded places. Draco hugged me.

"Thank you for coming and come again." I nodded.

"Thank you for having me." Scorpius came to stand by my side. He grabbed my hand and his parents smiled. We headed for the fireplace and went home.

When we came to the other side, Scorpius pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "That was great. You were great with everyone."

"Not your father's parents." I said. Scorpius shook his head.

"Don't worry about them. They think that I should be marry to a pureblood and have pureblood children." I blushed because he was talking about marriage and we only been dating for three months.

He smiled because he realize what he had said. "All I know is that you are special to me and I don't where that will led to but if it is marriage than I'm going to be a very happy man." He kissed me again. "I know this might be soon but I think I love you." My heart went flying.

"I think I love you too." I smiled and I couldn't hide how happy I was. Should I tell him about me being a virgin or not. He just told me that he loves me. Scorpius leaned over and tried to kiss me again. I put my hand out to stop him. I saw the look of hurt on his face. I quickly kissed him to reassure him that I love him. He wanted to take the kiss farther. I broke the kiss. "There is something I need to tell you." I led him to the couch and we both took a seat. He nodded.

"What?" He said.

I took a big breath. "I'm still a virgin."


	5. Chapter 5

I saw the shock on Scorpius' face. He was taking it all in. I wanted to say something to him but didn't know what to say. When he didn't say anything, tears started to well up in my eyes. "Scorpius," I said his name. He looked away from the spot that he was staring on the wall. He looked me in the eyes. He leaned over to me and kissed me.

"Rose, that is a special gift and I want to make it sure that you want to give it to me."

I smiled. "I do because I love you and you love me. I didn't want anyone to have it but someone special to me. Someone who loves me." Scorpius smiled.

"Then I'm going to make it special." He leaned over and kissed. He got up. "Goodnight and thank you for meeting my family." He left me sitting on the couch. I smiled because he wasn't going to leave me. I got up to shower.

* * *

"So, we are meeting Scorpius today," Roxanne said. Today was the day that she was getting married. We were in the bridal suite.

"Yes, he will be here." I said.

"I can't wait because I heard from Lily and Anna that he is a god." Lucy said. I threw a look at Lily.

"What? Anna and I were telling how it is." I shook my head. There was a knock on the door. I went to open it to find Lucy's husband, Lorcan smiling down at me. He was holding Daniel.

"Rose, there is someone here, saying that he is your date and I need to see my wife." I nodded.

"Lucy, your husband is here." I yelled in the room and Lorcan moved out of the way to let me out. I ran down the stairs to see Scorpius standing in the kitchen with my grandmother. He was looking around to see if he could find someone who knows him. He was wearing black dress robes and he looked good in them. I was surprised that I didn't see any other of my family member around here. "Scorpius," I said. He turned around to see me. There was a smile on his face.

"Rose," He made his way over to me. He glance over to my grandmother before he kissed me. I laughed at him.

"I see you met my grandmother." I smiled at him. He nodded. I took a look at Grandmum, there was a big grin on her face. She was finally happy that I brought someone home. "Come I'll take you to the rest of the family." I turned to Grandmum. "Where is the rest of the family?" I asked.

"Oh, in the garden finishing setting up." Grandmum said like she forgot for moment because Scorpius was here. I nodded and took Scorpius hands. I took him to the garden.

I saw the rest of my family sitting around and talking. I laughed. I thinking that they were trying to stay away Grandmum. When they heard me they jumped up and started doing things. I laughed. "Don't worry I'm not Grandmum." They all took a sigh of breath before sitting again. That is when they saw that I had Scorpius with me.

James got up and made his way over. "Who is this?" He smiled and I didn't like it one bit.

"This is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy," I smiled. I really liked saying that. "Scorpius this is my annoying cousin, James."

"Hey," James said to me. He acted like he was hurt. Scorpius smiled. "Scorpius," James put his hand out.

Scorpius placed his in James' and shook it. "James."

"Rose, you go back to the bride and I'll introduce him to everyone." He threw his arm around Scorpius and pulled him away from me. Scorpius turned around to look at me. I threw him a smile before I headed back to the bridal suite.

When I entered, I saw Roxanne, Lily, and Lucy looking out of the window. I slam the door shut and all three of them had guilty looks on their faces.

"We were making sure that everything was going as planned." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, and you just happen to look out when I was bringing Scorpius out there." I crossed my arms but there was a smile on my face.

"We can't help that you brought him out at that time." Lucy said. I shook my head at them.

"Why is nothing done?" We heard Grandmum through the window. We all went to the window to see Grandmum yell at everyone. Everyone got to work even Scorpius. We watched as everything was set up and Grandmum stood watching them. We laughed at them.

"Well Roxanne are you ready to get married." Lucy asked. "It is a wonderful thing." Lucy the only one that was married in the group.

"Weren't you just yelling at Lorcan because he forgot something at home?" Lily smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lucy started to look at her fingernails like they were more interesting than us.

"What was she saying, Rox?" Lily asked.

"That she was going to kill him later because he forgot Daniel's favorite toy. And I think she hit him on head too." Lily nodded.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at them, she pointed her finger at us. "Just wait until you are married with kids." We laughed at her. "Vic, Dom, and Molly would understand." I heard her mumbled under her breath. I saw that Lily or Roxanne didn't hear her. I let out a little chuckle. Lucy knew that I heard.

There was a knock on the door and Uncle George pop his head in with one hand covering his eyes. "Is everyone dressed in here?" He asked.

Everyone laughed at him. "Yeah," Roxanne got out. I saw her roll her eyes at her father.

Uncle George came in with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I give a nod to Lily and Lucy and we left the room. We gave father and daughter some time alone.

"So, what does Scorpius look like under all those clothes?" Lucy asked as soon as the door was closed. Lily threw me a look.

"Well the abdomen in very define." I answered honestly. Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What about the rest of him?" She smiled like she was about to go get in trouble. I blushed. I didn't know about the rest of him. Lucy saw this. She gasped. "You don't know." She said. I nodded.

"We haven't had sex yet. We are taking things slow." I said.

"You been with him for four months and you haven't done it yet." Lucy sounded shock.

"How long did you and Lorcan wait before you had sex?" I asked. Lucy blushed.

"We wait almost a year before it happened." Lucy said. Lily snickered. Lucy threw her a look. "What about you Lily dear?"

Lily was about to answer when Aunt Angelina came up the stairs. "Have you seen George?" She asked. We pointed to the room where Roxanne and George were. She thanked us before knocking on the door. We watched her disappear in there then Lucy turned on Lily.

"So."

"Five months," Lily looked away from us.

"Lily," Lucy and I both laughed.

"What?" Lily shrugged her shoulders. "We're lucky that it lasted that long. I wanted to jump him after our first date." We laughed.

Grandmum came up the stairs. "Where George, Angelina, and Roxanne the ceremony is going to start in ten minutes. We need to get down there. You three go down there and wait." We nodded and headed down the stairs.

We saw the place filled with family and friends sitting around. I saw that Scorpius was sitting next to Hugo and Anna. The groom, Nick was standing in front of someone with a nervous smile on his face. His best man and his two groomsmen were up there with him. Nick was looking at where we were coming in.

"Everyone ready," Grandmum said as she came back downstairs with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, and Roxanne. She made sure that we were in the right order. It was Lily then me, then Lucy as she was the matron of honor. Grandmum and Aunt Angelina went to take their seats. The music started and Lily started out. I went next after five seconds. I walked down the aisle and stood next to Lily. I caught the eye of Scorpius and he gave me a wink. I tried not to laugh as the music changed and Roxanne came down on Uncle George's arm. Roxanne didn't even look at anyone, all I saw was that she had her eyes on Nick. There was the biggest smile on Nick's face.

Everything went well during the ceremony. There were tears out of a lot of the women that where here. It was nice to see Nick and Roxanne confess their love for each other. I knew I would like this someday in my life and maybe with Scorpius. I so hope so because I really love him. I took a look at him to see that he was watching Nick and Roxanne. I watched him for a couple of seconds before he turned and saw me. He gave me a smile and knew he loved me.

The wizard doing the ceremony pronounce them husband and wife. Nick and Roxanne ran down the aisle holding hands and big smile on their faces. I was really happy for them. I took one of the groomsmen's arm and went to down the aisle with him. We went in the house as the rest of family changed everything under the big tent. I went back with everyone besides Nick and Roxanne. We took our seats at the big table with our dates. Scorpius grabbed my hand and give it a squeeze. I return it with a smile.

A voice came in the tent and they said. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jordan," Roxanne and Nick came in holding hands and smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. There were claps all-round the room. They made their way to the big table and Nick helped Roxanne take her seat. He remain standing. He moved his hands in an up and down way. Everyone got quiet with a few chuckles.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here," He looked down at Roxanne. "To celebrate our love. It took Roxanne a couple times before saying yes." There were chuckles in the room. "Thank you and let's eat." Food appeared on the plates that were in front of everyone.

"Your cousin is so in love." Scorpius said to me after we started to eat. I nodded.

"It took them years to get together." I looked over to Roxanne and she was talking to Lucy.

"Would you like this one day?" Scorpius asked. It took me by surprised. I didn't think he would say that when I was thinking about it when Roxanne was walking down the aisle. I blushed before turning to him.

"Yeah, some day but not right now." I said. He nodded like he was keeping it in the back of his mind.

When everyone was done the best man got up and spoke telling all about Nick and Roxanne relationship. There were laughs all over the place. Then Lucy got and started to talk. She told them how Roxanne and she grew up together, when Nick came in Roxanne life. She hoped that Nick will be a good man for her. There were laughter and tears after they talked. Then it was time for dancing and cake.

The tables were moved to the side and Nick led Roxanne to the dance floor. They dance for their song before the best man and maid of honor went on the dance floor. I went on the dance floor with a groomsman at the same time that Lily and her groomsman. We dance for a song before everyone got on the floor. Scorpius took me from my groomsman, he didn't say anything as we danced. It felt like we were the only ones on the floor.

We danced before it was time for the father/daughter dance. Uncle George led Roxanne to the dance floor. They dance for a few minutes alone before fathers and daughters got on the floor. Dad smiled as he spun me around. I saw Uncle Bill dance with both of his daughters, who were laughing at him.

"You picked a great guy," Dad said in my ear. I looked away from my uncle who was being a dork to him. There was a smile on face and I could see how much he loved me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"He keeps looking over here and he won't let anyone who isn't family dance with you. I'm not sure if you notice because you been looking only at him."

I blushed and didn't know what to say about that. Dad let out laughed before smiling. He finished the dance with me and took me to Scorpius. He handed me off and said. "Take care of her." Scorpius nodded. I watched Dad make his way over to Mum.

It was time for to cut the cake and Nick and Roxanne did very well with it. Scorpius and I took a piece and went outside. The sun was setting and we took a seat on the grass to watch it. I was between his legs. We didn't say anything as we sat there. After I was done Scorpius took my plate and sat it next to us. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him.

"When can we get out of here?" Scorpius asked. I twisted my head around to look at him.

"After the bride and groom leave." I smiled. "Why?"

He smiled at me. "Because I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait until we leave." Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

"Gross," I broke the kiss to see who it was. It was my lovely brother.

"What?" I said.

"Roxanne and Nick are getting ready to leave." He smiled.

I nodded. Scorpius helped me and we followed Hugo to the tent. Roxanne had changed and was kissing her parents goodbye before taking Nick's hand. They walked out of the tent to the spot where they were going to take a portkey. We watched Nick take out a shoestring and Roxanne taking a hold of it. It turned blue and they were gone.

"Can we go now?" He whisper in my ear with his arm wrapped around me. I nodded.

"Let me say goodbye to my parents." I made my way over to my parents who were talking to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. "Scorpius and I are leaving." I hugged them. Mum nodded.

"I am glad you brought Scorpius with you." I return her nod. I started to make my way to Scorpius who was standing at the opening of the tent when I stopped by Lily.

"Do you think this is the night?" I blushed because I knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know but he does have a surprise for me." Lily was the only one who knew that I told Scorpius that I was virgin. She gave me a smile.

"I hope so," I smiled and said my goodbyes to her. I made my way over to Scorpius. He grabbed my hand and led me away to where we could disapparate.

We landed and made our way in the building. He led me to his flat. I thought that the surprise was in his flat. He led us in. "So where is it?" I asked.

He laughed. "I would like you to stay the night," He looked in my eyes and we both knew what that meant. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the really long update but school got in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius' room was very masculine, it was done in forest green and greys. He bed took up most of the room with its tall pillars. There was a forest green blanket on it. There were two night stands on either side of the bed. On the left side of the bed was a dresser and on the right side of the bed was the closet that was closed.

That was the only glance I had in his room before he took me in his arms. He made me look at him. "Are you sure that you want this, Rose?" I wrapped my arms around him and nodded.

"I love you Scorpius and I want to do this with you." I kissed him on the lips before he could say anything to me. It was the only encouragement that he needed. He wrapped his hands around my back.

He reached for the zipper and pulled it down. My dress fell to the floor and I was left in my underthings. He moved from my lips to my neck while one of his hands moved from my back to my bra covered breast. He molded his hand to it. I let out a moan. He took his other hand and unclasped my bra. He removed it and threw it somewhere in the room. His lips from my neck to shoulder and kissed down my arm until he reached my fingers, where he took each one in his mouth and sucked it. After he was done, he came back up and did the other one before his lips returned to my mouth.

He removed his hand from my breast and with both hands lifted me up while he was kissing me. He place me in the center of bed. He backed away and I reached for him but he shook his head. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of a word to say because he took off his dressrobes. They fell to the floor and Scorpius was only in his under things. He climbed in bed and laid beside me. He took his hand and started to roam over my skin. He started with my arm and went up until my shoulder where he kissed me before his hand went down and between my breasts to my stomach. He didn't touch me where I wanted him too but went down one leg and up the other. He went through my breasts again and down my other arm. He kissed me before both of his hands cupped each of my breasts. His lips left a trail of kisses from my lips, down my neck, and in between my breast before he took the left nipple in his mouth. I moaned. I felt myself getting wet.

I reached my arms up to take off his undershirt. I grabbed the hem of the shirt and pull it up to his arms where he lets go of my breast and helps me take it off. He then goes to my other breast as I run my hands over him. I come to the edge of his boxers where I hear him let out a hiss against my breast. I liked the feel of that. He takes the hand that he is not using and grabs my hands. He lifts them above my head. He holds them there as he kissed down my stomach to the edge of the knickers. I let out a moan and I could feel him smiling against my stomach.

"See you don't like that either," He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Scorpius," I moaned his name. He kept his eyes on me as he reached for my knickers and pushed them down with one hand. I wanted to wiggle them off because he was so close that he held my legs down. He stopped pushing them down when he saw the garter belt there. He kissed my thigh before it off with his teeth where my shoes and stocking came off too. He pushed the rest of knickers off. I was naked in front of him.

I saw a smile on his face. He reached up and kissed me. I felt his penis brush against my thigh. He switched his hands and took his other hand trail it down my body until he reached the center. He placed one finger in there. He touched me and I started to move. He smiled and kept that finger there while he placed another one in there. He started to move that one in and out. He entered another finger and his thumb. I could feel that I was close than he pulled his fingers out. He let go my arms that went straight towards my center. I grabbed his shoulders. He moved down and spread my legs as he settle his face between my thighs. He placed his tongue in my center and started to flick it. I tried to move him closer to my center as he licked in the right way and I went flying.

He moved back up and kissed me. I tasted my juices on his lips. He kissed me until I moaned again. He broke the kiss to sit up and removed the rest of his clothes. He turned to me and saw how thick he was. He crawled over and kissed me before taking my hand and placed it on there. He was on his knees. It was hard and soft at the same time. I started to move my hand up and down. I looked up and saw his face, his eyes were closed and he liked it. I got up on my knees and turned around so my face was in front of his penis. I place my lips on the head. I kissed it and Scorpius moaned. I placed his penis in my mouth as far as I could. I had one hand on as I started to suck it. Scorpius moaned and followed my mouth before I felt him release in my mouth.

He pulled out and pulled me up and kissed me. He laid me on the bed again and he came over to me. He kisses were all over the place before I knew we were both ready again. He settle in front of my center and his eyes were on me as he slowly pushed in. I felt like he was stretching me that I was going to rip. He inched forward before he pulled out.

"This is going to hurt." He said. I nodded. I knew that it was. He pushed in fast and it hurt. He stopped moving. He leaned over and kissed me. I could tell that he was holding himself before he did anything. I started to move and that what he must have been waiting for because he started to move. It didn't take long before we were moving together.

I felt that I was close reached up and pulled Scorpius into a kiss. I screamed in his mouth as I let go. He went a few more times before he came within me. He fell on me. He kissed me before getting off of me and pulled the blanket out from under us. He pulled it over us and pulled me close.

"Thank you for letting me have that gift." Scorpius kissed the side if my head.

I closed my eyes. Lovemaking was tiring. "You were the one I was waiting for." I felt Scorpius wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Rose." I put my head on his chest and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke before he did. I watched him as he slept. His face was soft and there was a beard growing out. He had one of his arms draped across me. I smiled as I took it off of me. I placed it on the bed before taking the blanket off of me. I searched for something to put on. I found his shirt and put it on. I tipped toed out of the room. I went to the kitchen to start the coffee before going to the bathroom. I took a shower and I could smell him on me. I brought a smile to my face. I saw his robe hanging on the back of the door and put it on. I went back to the bedroom to see that Scorpius had moved to the center of the bed. I smiled as I went to the closet to see what he had to wear. I was watching him as I took off the robe and picked out a blue shirt to put on. I made my way to the bed.

"I know you are not sleeping," I sat on the bed and placed a hand in his chest. He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"How can you tell?" He kissed up my arm, pushing the sleeve up. He took his other hand and started to unbutton the shirt from the bottom up.

"You were moving while I was putting this on." I fingered the shirt. His hand had stopped unbuttoning when there was nothing left. He took his hand and ran it up my stomach to my chest. He pushed the shirt off where I had only had my arms in. He sat up and pulled my arms out of the sleeves. He pulled me close.

"Mm, you were right about that. You just took my robe and threw it off. I didn't want you to put this on." He threw the shirt on the floor. He pulled me across him where I was straddling him. I could feel him through the sheet that was covering him. He glazed at me before turning us around where I was on the bottom and he was on top. He moved the sheet to the end of the bed. "I think I have to punish you for what you were doing."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You do," I acted like I was innocent. "Whatever did I do?"

He leaned closer to where I could feel his lips close to mine. "You know." Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I don't think we made it out of the bed at all that day, which was fine by me.


	7. Epilogue

"Lily, are you okay in there?" I asked through the closed door. I stood on the other side with the other bridesmaids. I traded looks with Roxanne and Lucy, who were both smiling like they knew what was going on. I hated them both. I heard water running from the other side of the door. Lily opened the door.

She wiped her face. "I'm fine," She threw the towel back in the bathroom.

"So, Lily have you told him yet." Roxanne asked. Lily threw her a look.

"No, I was going to tell him later."

"When you are on your month honeymoon or after?" Lucy asked with a smile.

We were standing in Lily's bedroom all ready for her wedding that was going to take place here in an hour or so. She was pregnant with her first child and still hasn't told Jeremy about it. It has been a year since they were engaged. Since then Roxanne had her baby girl and Lucy found out that she was pregnant again. Scorpius and I have moved in together since we were mostly sleeping at the others ones. Everything was going great between us.

"On the honeymoon," Lily said. Lucy and Roxanne smiled.

"You know he is going to be very happy." I said after I saw the worried look on Lily's face.

"I know but we talked about waiting for a couple of months before trying." Lily looked around.

"You will be fine and Jeremy will love the child and I think you did enough trying." Lucy said. Lily threw her a look. "How long did you wait before you had sex?" Lucy threw that out there. Lily gave her the finger and was caught by her mum.

"Lily Luna," We turned to see Aunt Ginny standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Roxanne, Lucy and I chuckled behind our hands. That got us a look from Aunt Ginny. "Will you four behave?" She shook her head but I saw a smile on her face.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny." I said. She nodded.

"Are you ready the wedding starts soon and your father will be up here soon?" Lily nodded. Aunt Ginny came and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you." Aunt Ginny left the room with tears falling down. I shook my head. I just hope Mum doesn't ask like that when I get married.

Wait what I'm I even talking about Scorpius hasn't even asked me to marry him. We only been dating for a year. It's not like we haven't talked about the future because we have. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever. We were living together. I sighed. It was only a year.

I talked with the girls until we heard a knock on the door and knew that Uncle Harry was at the door. He came in and smiled. I could tell that he had tears in his eyes as he looked on his daughter. Roxanne, Lucy and I left to give them a moment of their time.

Soon we were walking down the aisle and watching Lily and Jeremy confess their love for each other. It was beautiful for them. I caught Scorpius' eye a couple of times and he would smile at me. Lily and Jeremy walked out and everyone went to the ballroom where the dancing was going to take place. Scorpius came to my side when we got to the ballroom. "You look beautiful in that dress. Can I take it off of you later?" He whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Maybe," I said.

The speeches were made and food was eaten. Dancing started. I did my one dance with the best man who was trying to hit on me. I didn't know how many times I told him that I was with someone. Finally, Scorpius had to tell him off.

Everyone was doing their own thing when Scorpius pulled me outside. He pulled me away from everyone. "Rose, there something I would like to ask you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. I put my hand on my mouth because I didn't think this would be happening. "You are my world. Every time I look in your eyes all I see is our future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife."

Tears came to my eyes and I nodded. "Yes, I would love to." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

"I love you, Rose." He kissed me.

"I love you, too Scorpius," I wrapped myself around him. We stood there until Hugo found us to tell us that the newlyweds are ready to leave.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and being patience with the updates. Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
